The Real Reason Vader Turned Evil
by MarMarBinks
Summary: This story tells you the real reason why Darth Vader turned to the dark side.  I guess it's humor in a weird twisted way.  Don't judge; it's 3 in the morning and I'm bored.


**A/N: **I'm bored and I just watched Star Wars Episode 5; hence the forming of this fanfic. This is set a little while (maybe a day or..hour? I don't know..) after Padme (I know there's an accent. Anyone wanna tell me how to put it up there?) tells Anakin that she's prego-montay. Nothing else to say...so...enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **George Lucas, I envy you. For you own Star Wars and I do not.

* * *

><p>Anakin was meditating.<p>

Though you would expect that he would be in the Jedi Temple, he was not. He was in his wife's apartment. They had been enjoying each other's company after his long period away because of the war when she had to go to some urgent senator thing. He hadn't really been paying attention (he was a man after all). So, waiting for her return, he had taken a cushion from the couch, set it on the floor, and begun to meditate.

He was actually glad that she was gone. With the war raging, the Padawan hadn't had a lot of time to just sit and clear his mind.

Oh and did he have stuff to clear.

Like how his wife - his wife that he shouldn't have had because it was against the rules of the Jedi Order, might he add - was pregnant. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

His thoughts were interrupted when a picture formed behind his closed lids. He was having a vision. A vision of things to come.

There were three people, a Wookie, an R2 unit and a protocol droid in a completely white room. A scruffy looking man was talking to a woman. He was saying something about staying longer; Anakin couldn't really hear. Instead, he focused on the woman. She looked familiar. Then it struck him; she looked like Padme! The Padawan looked at the other human in the scene. He looked to be the same age as the woman. His dirty blonde hair was flopped to the side and his blue eyes were switching between the other two humans as they conversed.

Anakin felt a deep connection with the woman and the seated male, though he was sure that he'd never seen them before.

_They're your children_. Something deep inside his head said. The Force, he guessed.

_Children? So, Padme's carrying twins? That's even more dangerous than one; how are we going to hide them both?_ He thought as the scene unfolded before him.

The sound grew louder and he was able to hear the Wookie laugh at something the dark haired woman had said. Turning to the large furry creature, the scruffy looking man said, "Laugh it up, fuzzball!" He stood and went to stand beside her. "But you didn't see us alone in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder."

"Who's scruffy looking?" Leaning down to the seated male, he added, "Must've hit pretty close to the mark to get her all roweled up like that, huh, kid?"

Strutting up to the men, she challenged, "Well, I guess you don't know everything about woman, yet," and proceeded to grab the blonde man on either side of his face and smash their lips together.

Everyone else in the room gawked and Anakin joined them.

_They're...they're...they're brother and sister! Twins, for crying out loud! _ Moaning, he continued, _Padme and I have incestuous children! How can this be? This is a disgrace, a disgrace, I tell you! _

The scene disappeared as he broke out of meditation. "It can't be...It can't..." Standing, he howled, "Noooooo!"

At that moment, his wife burst through the door, panic written all over her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Anakin spun around to face her. "How could you give birth to such demented children?"

"What? Ani, what are you-"

"Hush, peasant! What did you do wrong?" Raising his hand, he ranted, "I can't let this happen. I can't, I just can't. I must rid the universe of this treachery!" He began to choke his wife.

"Ani, I...don't...under-" She died before she could finish.

"Good riddance!" Anakin exclaimed as he exited the apartment, muttering about terrible mothers and incestuous children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...Yeah, I know. My minds weird; no need to remind me.

Pass the bowl of reviews, please!


End file.
